


Catch Me If I Fall

by Huggle



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Cliff Steele Carries Larry Trainor, Embarrassed Larry Trainor, Friends to the Rescue, Gen, Hurt Larry Trainor, Hurt/Comfort, Larry Trainor Needs Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: When Larry wakes up to find that the Negative Spirit has thrown a tantrum because of that note and left him stranded in the rafters, he also has to face the fact that he’s not going to be able to get down by himself.Luckily, he doesn’t have to.
Relationships: Larry Trainor & Cliff Steele & Rita Farr
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Catch Me If I Fall

_I hate you_ , Larry thinks, and then regrets it, and then doesn’t. Yes, the note he’d left had been terse, but it hardly warranted abandoning him in the rafters of the lab. So if his unwanted passenger was so petulant as to risk his well being for that, it hardly seemed to matter what he said, or thought, or did.

It would find motivation, and a way, to punish him regardless.

Clearly, it was happy to start with physical peril, humiliation, and, yes...pain.

Larry bites down on a moan as he tries to shift his position in a way that will let him drop down to the floor without dislodging him from his perch prematurely, but his muscles are locked; pain throbs its way through his body just to make sure he knows he isn’t going to get out of this predicament without help.

So he’s very glad when he hears Cliff’s footsteps first, and then Rita’s arch enquiry as to where he could have possibly gotten to.

He’ll take humiliation over broken pains and the increasing agony that makes him feel like he’s going to vomit.

“Here,” he manages, and then red eyes are looking up at him.

“What the fuck,” Cliff says.

Larry sighs. “I think…. _it_ got angry with me.”

“So it left you stranded fifteen feet in the air?” Rita sounds both dubious and offended at the same time.

“Apparently. Could you…”. Larry’s rarely glad for the bandages he wears, the safety they provide for people around him notwithstanding, but he is then because but for them, he’d be sporting a serious blush.

If he still had skin, that is.

Cliff seems to get it. He clomps over to stand right beneath where Larry’s positioned, and holds out his arms.

“Can you just...drop?”

Larry grimaces, fighting stiff muscles, but it’s not like Cliff can climb up and get him.

Still, after a few minutes of zero progress in being able to move enough to follow Cliff’s suggestion, he hears an impatient sigh from Rita.

He almost snaps at her, that he’s trying.

“Cliff will catch you, won’t you Cliff,” she says, and Larry’s on the verge of telling her he knows, that _trust_ isn’t the problem here, when he sees her reach up to him.

And she doesn’t stop. He watches her arm stretch impossibly, then her hand is on his hip, and she...pushes.

It’s just enough to tip him over, so he’s falling backwards, and then he lands in Cliff’s arms.

“Gotcha,” Cliff says, as if there are very been any doubt.

“I...I know,” Larry says, and pants a little, because his body hurts more now, protesting the change in position and the pain is fierce. “You...Rita, you…”

She clasps her hands together. “Yes. Well, how else were you getting down. Now, from the look of you, I think you’ll need a hot bath to ease those muscles. Cliff, would you be so kind?”

Cliff follows wordlessly as Rita leads the way upstairs to Larry’s room, and, not for the first time, Larry’s grateful that at least he doesn’t have to go through all of this alone.


End file.
